


Mega Purple｜微醺正好

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Hurt Tony, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 托尼养伤快一年时间，直到近几个月才较有起色。闷了太久，实在是想到处走走，最好能去向各个适合度假的地方，有美酒与美食则更佳。妙就妙在，托尼的男友是无所不能的至尊法师斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。





	1. Chapter 1

“我们去约会吧。”

斯特兰奇闻言从厚书里抬起头来，看见托尼坐在他对面，正饶有兴味地看着他。

“行啊，”斯特兰奇把书合上，应了一声，“你想去哪儿？”

托尼扶着案几慢慢站起来，走到起居室的酒柜旁。“我让哈皮帮我订了翠贝卡的弗兰切特餐厅。听说春季出了新菜单；很难订到，机会难得。”

斯特兰奇没什么所谓地点点头，“可以啊，如果你想去的话。什么时候？”

“就今晚，八点，”托尼说着在酒柜里挑了一会儿，然后抽出一支葡萄酒并转过身来，“我们自己带酒吧。”

斯特兰奇沉吟片刻，皱着眉头道：“你身体还没大好，最好是别喝酒。”

“没关系，就喝一点。”托尼走过来在斯特兰奇身边坐下，并把那支酒递到他手里。斯特兰奇看了一眼酒标，然后睁大了眼睛。

“这会不会太奢侈了？”斯特兰奇紧张地拿着那瓶1989年份的左岸列级名庄侯伯王，生怕自己一个手抖把它摔在地上。

“还好吧，”托尼看了他一眼，轻快地说，“不过这个年份确实不错。”

斯特兰奇又思索了片刻，终于还是叹了口气，说：“那么，只能喝一点。”

托尼养伤快一年时间，直到近几个月才较有起色。一二月份纽约太冷，斯特兰奇没怎么让他出门，托尼闷得直叫苦。三月开春以后气候暖和一些，托尼寻着机会便拉着斯特兰奇四处走走。被关了太久，看了百遍的纽约景致这会儿也处处闪耀着新奇的光；只要不是医院和卧室，托尼几乎愿意去任何地方。偶尔有些稍嫌过分的要求，譬如喝一杯酒、吃一份垃圾食品，斯特兰奇最终多半也依他。

早春的纽约其实尚未完全摆脱冬日的寒冷，但料峭春寒并不能阻挡时髦饕餮客们的热情，城中大热的弗兰切特法国餐厅近来每日都人满为患。托尼和斯特兰奇满怀期望地在难得订到的景观位上落了座，但还没打开菜单就被泼了一盆凉水。

“我们这里谢绝自带酒，”侍酒师礼貌地露出抱歉的神情，“您可以看看我们酒单上的酒。”

“我这瓶酒少说得值2000美金，”托尼耐心地说，“我敢肯定我们愿意承担的开瓶费比你卖我们任何一瓶酒单上的酒赚得更多。”

“抱歉，”侍酒师冥顽不灵地说，“我们认为客人在弗兰切特的用餐体验应该完整贯彻如一，所以不推崇自带葡萄酒。我们酒单上有丰富的生物动力法酿造自然酒可供选择。”

“生物动力法？”斯特兰奇两手抱胸，挑起一边眉毛，“这是什么生造出来的名头？”

“这是新兴概念，先生，”侍酒师说，“我们选用的酒在酿造过程中都奉行最少添加化处理。”

“新兴概念？”斯特兰奇哼了一声，“那倒是我们食古不化了？”

“无意冒犯，先生，”侍酒师看起来有些出汗，“这是餐厅的规定。请您挑选我们酒单上的酒。区别于有害的传统工艺葡萄酒，我们的酒都是100%自然有机的。”

“有害？”斯特兰奇冷笑一声，“那我看你们最好是别卖酒了。一整瓶的乙醇比两毫克二氧化硫可要‘有害’得多。‘道奇湾精选淑雅生蚝’也趁早别卖，因为谁也说不准道奇湾的一微克渔船排放物会不会使你患上老年痴呆。甜品单竟然上还有‘香草酒炖蜜桃’，这可真是大逆不道，因为我敢肯定可怕的工业化香草精里含有的色素能使你中毒而死。”

“算了，算了。”托尼看侍酒师被训得哑口无言、满头大汗，最终打了个圆场。“不让开就不让开吧。我们就试试‘生物动力法’也无妨。”

他们的热门餐厅之行有了一个不算很愉快的开端，最终也以菜品的乏善可陈而告终。所有的食物都淡而无味，似乎主厨十分吝啬他的盐和香辛料。盘煎海鲂湿漉漉的过于软烂，70日熟成肉眼老得几乎咬不动，开心果巧克力蛋糕算是尚可，但有些过甜了。至于“生物动力法”黑皮诺葡萄酒，斯特兰奇觉得能把以风味厚重精细著称的黑皮诺酿得这么寡淡无味也是才能一桩。托尼和斯特兰奇尴尬地吃了近两个小时，几乎每一道菜都没吃完，席间还不断听到邻桌的环保主义者历数痛陈传统葡萄酒的邪恶弊端。最终托尼兴味索然地付了485美金（含15%服务费）的账单；“有害”的1989年份侯伯王还立在餐桌上丝毫未动，看上去十分无辜。

“我觉得我没有吃饱。”走出餐厅，托尼沉默了一会儿，抬起头来对斯特兰奇说道。

斯特兰奇叹了口气，轻轻揽住他的身体。“那你想怎么办？”

“十字路口对面有家卷饼店，”托尼倚着斯特兰奇说，“我们再去吃卷饼吧。”

“那依你吧。”斯特兰奇摇摇头，和托尼一起进了卷饼店。

他们点了两份不同口味的卷饼，统共花了10块钱，付账之后便在油腻腻的塑料餐桌旁坐下。托尼把1989年份侯伯王拿出来，若有所思地打量了它一会儿。

“这里可以自带酒水，”他沉吟道，“而且不收开瓶费……”

“使不得，使不得！”斯特兰奇头皮都要炸了，连忙阻止了托尼焚琴煮鹤的行为。

“看你那样。”托尼不屑一顾地说，但还是把酒收了回去。“卷饼味道挺不错的。让我尝一个你的……”

他们花十分钟时间吃完了卷饼，这时已经晚上十点多了。托尼神色有些恹恹，斯特兰奇知道他是累了，精力只够撑到这时候。

“吃饱了吗？”斯特兰奇低声问他。

托尼侧过头去咳嗽几声，咳完以后靠进斯特兰奇怀里，轻轻点点头。

“走吧，回去了。”斯特兰奇扶着他慢慢站起来；托尼几乎完全倚靠在他身上，看起来快要睡着了。他结好传送阵，扶着托尼回到圣所的卧室，托尼立刻往床上一倒，蜷起来钻进被子里。

“吃了药再睡。”斯特兰奇叹了口气，把托尼扶起来靠在床头，并从柜子里拿出瓶瓶罐罐的药。他把七八种药一粒一粒地择出来，分两次让托尼吃下去，又测过脉搏和血压才放他去睡觉。托尼躺在床上慢慢地眨了一下眼睛，胸口微微上下起伏着。

“今天这家真不怎么样……”托尼半掩着眼睛，含混地抱怨道。

斯特兰奇附身吻他额角，轻声说：“改天再找更好的。你睡吧。”

托尼迷迷糊糊地点点头，然后侧过头去沉沉睡去。斯特兰奇看了他一会儿，最终也关灯躺下，把那具消瘦的身形抱进怀里。

在弗兰切特餐厅那次遭遇的两天之后，托尼和斯特兰奇又约了一次晚餐，并且这一次好好地享用了那瓶1989年的佳酿。这回他们没有前往任何时髦的网红餐厅——托尼请罗莱夏朵酒店的主厨来到布里克街177A，而他们在家里享用了道地的米其林三星水准法国菜。

“没想到在家里反而更尽兴。”饱尝口味上佳的春季黑松露与白芦笋之后，托尼餍足地靠在斯特兰奇怀里，猫儿似的半眯上眼睛。

“还是得会挑餐厅。”斯特兰奇抱着托尼，轻声笑道。

托尼闻言抬起头来，皱着眉头说：“你是说我不会挑吗？”

“大多数时候水平很高，”斯特兰奇轻轻揉着托尼的头发，“偶尔也有马失前蹄的时候。”

“那不能怪我，弗兰切特以前不是这个水准，”托尼哼了一声，“我不是说走环境友好路线不好——但总觉得它现在矫枉过正。”

“可能现在这就叫时髦吧。”

“呃，那我宁愿来点质朴的。”托尼鼻子一皱，别过脸去。

“瞧你说的，罗莱夏朵难道跟质朴有半毛钱关系？”斯特兰奇好笑地说；他觉得自己不太想知道今天晚上这顿饭到底花了多少钱。

“说起这个，”托尼用手肘支起身子，看着斯特兰奇，“你想不想换种风格？”

“你又在打什么主意？”斯特兰奇叹了口气，知道托尼到底还是闲不住的。

“随便找个地方，吃吃家常菜，游山玩水。”托尼眼睛半掩上，声音很轻。

斯特兰奇沉思片刻，没有出声。托尼现在身体远未完全康复，病势时有反复，按理来说不应当离开纽约；但妙就妙在他的男友不是别人，正是法力无边的至尊法师斯特兰奇……

末了斯特兰奇还是叹息一声，轻声道：“你想去哪儿？”

从行政划分上来看，博若莱大区属于勃艮第；从地理位置上来看，博若莱位于勃艮第南部和卢瓦尔河谷以北；但无论从什么角度看，博若莱都和它的邻居们貌合神离。这里南部的大片平原上散布着一个个小村庄，家家户户都在肥沃柔软的浅层黏土上种植浅薄但芬芳的佳美葡萄；博若莱的北部则遍布起伏平缓的花岗岩山坡，这里的优等产区和村庄将成熟的佳美葡萄酿造成浓郁鲜亮的葡萄酒。但无论如何，博若莱都与勃艮第气质截然不同；如果说勃艮第是优雅复杂的贵族女士，那博若莱则更像是明丽活泼的青春少女。

“所以我们为什么选了这儿？”斯特兰奇从传送阵里走出来，四下环顾。他们面前的平原上是一大片郁郁葱葱的葡萄园，但看不到任何北部常见的华丽城堡和漆着彩色屋顶的宽广庄园。由近及远是几个玲珑可爱的小村庄，低矮的房屋由奶油色的砖石砌成。

“第一，我们先选定了法国，而博若莱你我都没有来过；第二，我们都同意应当选个‘质朴’的目的地，”托尼朝斯特兰奇摇摇手指，“第三，这里的阳光确实很好。”

早春三月的空气仍是有些凉的，但离地中海很近的博若莱仍有着黄金般的阳光。广阔的绿原被镀上一层淡金色，光景煞是迷人。

“的确如此，”斯特兰奇点头赞同道，“那我们四处看看？”

他们沿着葡萄园旁的小道前行，途中经过几间精致小巧的农舍，一些在外玩闹的当地孩子好奇地打量着这两个外国人。法国的田园乡间自然是与华丽喧嚷的纽约城天差地别，而斯特兰奇曾去过的美国中西部乡村也与此处大相径庭。他不得不承认，博若莱这兼具大陆性与地中海特质的景色风貌确实有其独特的迷人之处。

斯特兰奇看了一眼身边的托尼；明净的阳光照在他瘦削苍白的脸上，落进那双蜜棕色的眼睛里，给他整个人都添了几分生机。斯特兰奇下意识地将他揽过来，目光定定地落在他身上。

“怎么了，”托尼转过头来看他，眼里闪着轻快的笑意，“干什么这么看我？”

斯特兰奇别开视线，开口时语气仍是柔和的，“没什么。你好像挺开心。”

“我当然开心，”托尼吹了声口哨，“之前实在是闷太久了。”

斯特兰奇低声笑笑，“那倒是我的不是了。”

“医生的指令总是令人讨厌的，这没办法。”托尼半开玩笑地说。片刻后他抬起眼睛，看着前面道：“那边好像热闹些。”

他们前面是一处房舍较为集中的村镇，小道两边餐厅酒馆林立。不少人坐在露天的桌子旁吃饭喝酒、大声交谈，其中大都是些上年纪的爷叔。

“天还没黑就喝酒……”斯特兰奇露出不赞同的眼神。

“法国人嘛，”托尼不以为意地道，“我们也过去坐坐吧。”

虽说不支持大白天喝酒，但斯特兰奇担心托尼是累了，便随他择了一家玲珑精致的小餐厅坐下，街边的招牌上写着餐厅的名字“山羊”。他们也选了室外里的桌子，小小的园圃里种植着精心打理的金盏菊与铃兰，而整个花园都萦绕着暖烘烘的烤面包与肉类的迷人芳香。

餐厅的老板递上菜单，并热情地为他们介绍各式美酒和菜肴。老板是个脸膛通红、声音洪亮的肥胖中年男子；托尼认为这是餐厅菜肴美味的信号，斯特兰奇则觉得这纯属刻板印象。但在揭晓美食答案之前，他们首先遇到了一个麻烦——

“我以为我是听得懂法语的，”斯特兰奇希望自己没有露出白痴般的表情，“但他到底在说什么？”

“我确定这是法语，因为我听到了‘苹果’、‘羊肉’、‘好吃’等几个零星的词。”托尼看起来并不比他更明白多少。

“这两位先生听不懂你讲话哩，”邻桌一位秃顶的大爷忽然插了进来，“咱得说标准的法语，得像我这样儿的。”

博若莱人嘴里的“标准法语”似乎依旧和斯特兰奇与托尼所知的不很一样，但总算是比口音浓重的当地方言容易懂多了。托尼在餐厅老板和邻桌大爷的热情推荐下点了七八样菜，直到斯特兰奇第三次按住他的手并加重语气阻止了他。但餐厅老板依旧热情高涨地推荐着最后一样“来者必点”。

“到博若莱来哪能不喝博若莱新酒哩，”老板声音洪亮地说，“你们赶上时候啦，去年11月的新酒，等到过了复活节，博若莱新酒可就不是这个味儿了。”

“去年十一月的酒，还放不过今年复活节？”斯特兰奇从没见过这样的葡萄酒。

“先生们，你们有所不知哩。”老板开始热情洋溢地解释当地特产博若莱新酒的种种特色。原来此种葡萄酒酿造工艺独特（具体为何独特斯特兰奇并没有听懂），从葡萄采摘到酿成琼浆只需要短短两三周时间，其特有的酿造方法也造就了独树一帜的甜美芬芳风味，只是能够存放的时间也只有短短几个月。

托尼对此大为好奇，立马又往点单上加了一瓶博若莱新酒。斯特兰奇看他兴致高昂，便叹了口气，也没有阻止。

这顿午餐丰盛得有些夸张，而斯特兰奇不得不承认菜肴的口味确实好得出乎意料。他们享用了山羊奶酪配香料面包做前菜，柔软的奶酪配上新鲜烘烤的面包和当地橄榄油，_香味相当讨人喜爱。餐厅的红烧兔肉听说是老板娘的独家秘方，尝过味道的确名不虚传，各式香料复杂而精妙的气息氤氲在一大锅兔肉里，实在令人大饱口福。迷迭香烤羊肉、盐渍洋蓟、甜点苹果丁香蛋糕也都是行家水准，但最妙的一道菜当属松露烘蛋。据老板所说，新鲜松露可遇不可求，他们正好赶上了松露下市前的最后时机，而他的老婆恰好是烹饪新鲜松露的专家。_

烘蛋松软、饱满、滑嫩多汁，每一口里都满含着当地采摘的新鲜松露的不可思议的芬芳。这确实是不可多得的人间美味，而餐厅老板自豪地表示，这道菜只有在博若莱的“山羊”餐厅才能吃到。

至于老板五次三番推荐的博若莱新酒，斯特兰奇得说这确实是他喝过的最独特的葡萄酒。甫一开瓶，葡萄酒就散发出梨形硬糖的甜美芬芳，果味浓郁，香气袭人。博若莱新酒在阳光下呈现出美丽的紫红色，入口时口味爽脆甘甜，鲜亮宜人，端的像一位活泼的青春少女。这酒当然比不得蒙哈榭的精细优雅，也不比香贝丹的厚重雄浑，但这样明丽清新的风格也令人耳目一新。平心而论，斯特兰奇不会选这款酒来搭配重要的约会，但他很乐意将它当成一个轻松愉快的选择。

不过托尼看上去十分满意；在斯特兰奇的严密看管之下，他才意犹未尽地只喝了两杯。饮过酒以后，他脸上泛起些红，眼睛亮得惊人，近一年的沉疴似乎终于在这时候卸下些阴影。斯特兰奇看着他，心里不由得又柔软地塌了一块。

“你平时不常喝这样的酒吧，”斯特兰奇问他，“我是说，十几欧元一瓶的这种佐餐小酒。”

“确实，”托尼承认道，“但我得说，试过以后我觉得它还真不错。让我感到年轻。”

“看来博若莱这个地方挺适合你。”斯特兰奇笑着说。

酒过三巡，餐厅老板前来询问他们酒菜怎样，并表示可以再送他们一份油煎糖渍甜面包。斯特兰奇和托尼礼貌地表示自己真的吃不下了。

“明天您可以再来，我们会有不同的菜单，”在收获了满意的评价之后，餐厅老板喜笑颜开，满脸红光，“或者您二位可以去风土大会看看，我敢担保您会喜欢的。”

“风土大会？”

“嗐，这可不能不知道！”老板见他们一脸困惑，佯作出责备的神情，“风土大会是咱们博若莱难得的热闹活动，各个村庄、庄园的葡萄酒商齐聚一堂，有各式各样的品鉴活动，还会评选出产区最优秀的酒。除了酒以外，还有几十种下酒菜肴参加大会，保管您叫好！”

“听上去不错，”托尼看着斯特兰奇，眼里闪着光，“斯蒂芬，我们去玩玩吧。”

“明天再去吧。”斯特兰奇叹了口气，轻轻握住托尼的手。他知道托尼虽然现在看上去精神还不错，但精力其实撑不了那么久。他伤痕累累的身体经历了漫长的疗伤期仍旧没有恢复，一旦疏忽很容易病灶发作。

托尼沉吟半晌，感到自己确实有些累了，便点点头，轻轻靠在斯特兰奇身上。斯特兰奇将他揽住，单手结了一个传送法阵，下一秒二人便回到了纽约的寓所里。托尼往还未关上的传送法阵探头，还能闻到博若莱乡间清新的风。

“我第一次觉得魔法是个好东西，”托尼不情不愿地承认，“真不敢相信我说了这句话。”

“那么，我们应该多试一试。”斯特兰奇笑着说。


	2. Chapter 2

然而，他们的风土大会之旅并未能很快成行。回到纽约以后，托尼病情出现了反复，第二天凌晨的时候开始低烧。他侧靠在床头的枕头上，轻轻地喘着气，胸口费力的起伏着。斯特兰奇皱着眉，沉默着用听诊器听他心跳。

良久，斯特兰奇叹了口气，轻声道：“我们去医院。”

托尼别过脸去，疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，“不用了吧。”

“可能有炎症。去打一点抗生素，这样好得比较快，”斯特兰奇耐心地解释道，“如果感染严重了，到时候还得上广谱，你更受罪。”

托尼眼睛空落落地望着窗外，沉默了一会儿说：“我不想去。”话语刚落连自己都觉得自己听上去像无理取闹，又哼笑一声说，“算了。非得去那就去吧。”

斯特兰奇看着他瘦削的脸颊，等着心里那阵钝痛过去；他不知道自己什么时候才会习惯。他当然不是不理解托尼对医院的厌烦。近一年的时间，托尼大多数时候都在病榻上度过，其间经受了数次大手术和无数痛苦的治疗，直到近几个月才较有起色，差不多算是与医院道别。如今病势反复，又得回到充满了糟糕回忆的医院病房，当然任谁都不会感到愉快。

“这次应该很快就好，”斯特兰奇轻轻抚摸托尼的手，“不会待太久的。”

托尼抬起头，张张嘴想说什么，却爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。他身体弓起来，因为疼痛而发着抖，咳嗽中间夹杂着些抽气声。斯特兰奇将他抱住，轻轻顺着他的背，觉得自己眼眶又开始烧。

托尼咳完以后精疲力竭地倒在斯特兰奇怀里，身体仍旧因为疼痛而蜷成一团。斯特兰奇用法术倒了一杯温水，小心翼翼地喂他喝下去。

“没事的，”斯特兰奇努力使自己的声音别发抖，也不知是在安慰谁，“我们去医院，很快就会好。”

他给自己颤抖的手指戴上悬戒，然后结好传送法阵。托尼身上没有力气，浑身冷汗地倚在他怀里，费力地喘着气。斯特兰奇将他抱起来，然后起身步入传送法阵。

用上镇痛泵以后，托尼看上去好些了，至少不再像先前那样苍白得像一张纸。他仍旧发着低烧，眼周一圈因为发热而有些泛红，显得眼睛格外的大。斯特兰奇伸手抚摸他汗湿的头发，问他：“还痛不痛？”

“不痛了。”托尼偏过头去，低声说。

“你睡一会儿吧。我陪着你。”斯特兰奇在床边坐下，从传送阵里拿出一本书。

“我不想睡。”托尼睁着眼睛，也不知在看哪里。斯特兰奇没有搭话，自顾自地翻开书开始阅读。

半晌，托尼翻了个身，过来面对着斯特兰奇。他头发乱糟糟的，声音半闷在枕头里。

“斯蒂芬，”他叫斯特兰奇的名字，“你能帮我买块蛋糕吗？”

斯特兰奇有些差异地抬起头来，“什么？”

“苹果丁香蛋糕，”托尼朝他比划道，“我们昨天在‘山羊’吃的那个。”

“你生病了还这么馋吗？”斯特兰奇觉得有些好笑。

“其实我还想喝博若莱新酒，但我知道你不会同意，”托尼叹了口气，“苹果丁香蛋糕也不错。我觉得它能让我有活力点。”

“好吧，”斯特兰奇笑着摇摇头，“你有胃口是好事。我去给你买。”

他俯下身去亲吻托尼的额头，然后起身结好传送法阵。转身离开之前，他听见托尼带着些轻笑的声音，说的是法语：“有个会变戏法的男友还挺好使的呢。”

斯特兰奇再度来到博若莱的时候，法国正是下午。村里还是一副自由散漫的光景：几个老人在酒吧室外的桌子上打牌，茶歇中的装饰工人一边加餐香料面包和咖啡一边谈论古典音乐，卖披萨的小伙子和五金店的女儿调情。斯特兰奇缓步走向“山羊”餐厅，老板隔着老远就认出了他。

“先生，您又来啦？”老板的声音照例十分洪亮，“你们去风土大会回来了吗？”

“没有，没去成。”斯特兰奇如实答道。

“那也没事儿，”老板乐呵呵地道，“风土大会还能持续几天。倒是另一位先生，您的同伴，怎么没来呢？”

“他……”斯特兰奇低下头，轻声说，“他生病了。”

“上帝保佑，”餐厅老板关切地说，“他看上去是有些苍白。一定是在大城市待久了才会生病。”

“说不定是这么回事，”斯特兰奇笑道，“他想吃苹果丁香蛋糕。您能给我打包一份吗？”

“这是个好主意，我敢肯定苹果丁香蛋糕有助于身体健康。”老板赞同地点点头，说着便去为他切甜点。

老板的妻子从后厨走出来，朝斯特兰奇笑着点点头，又与老板交谈了几句，转身去了室外。老板将蛋糕装进纸盒里递给斯特兰奇，这时老板娘从花园里进来，手里拿着几枝鲜妍的六出花。

“听说您的朋友生病了，”老板娘把尚沾着露水的六出花递给斯特兰奇，“鲜花能让病人心情愉快，早日康复。”

斯特兰奇接过花，先是有些讶异，接着低头笑了笑说：“谢谢您。很漂亮的花。”

他道过谢以后往外走，走到门口时放慢了脚步。敞亮的天光照得他有些睁不开眼；他忽然回过头来，晃了晃手里的六出花，然后用法语对吧台前的老板娘说了一句：“他是我爱人。”

他不知道自己为什么突然提这个，也不知怎的鼻子有些发酸；或许是博若莱下午的日光太明亮了。老板娘的神情一瞬间有些错愕，但旋即温和地笑了笑，转身又去了花园。她回来时拿了一枝还未全开的玫瑰，新折的花在日光中娇艳欲滴。

“他一定很快会好的，”老板娘一边剪去玫瑰茎上的刺，一边慢条斯理地说，“或许能给你们带来一些浪漫的小幸运。愿主与你们同在。”

斯特兰奇又道谢许多次才离开。下午的博若莱，连田里刚翻过的泥土味都显得可爱；斯特兰奇拿着花和蛋糕步入传送阵的时候想着，希望能很快再回到这里。

他回到病房的时候，托尼已经快要睡着了。他本来已经上下睫毛织在一起，看到斯特兰奇手上的花和点心，又强打起精神坐起来。

“花也是给我带的吗？”托尼打了个呵欠，声音像被糊进棉花里，“很浪漫，谢谢。”

“‘山羊’酒馆老板的妻子给我的，刚刚从花园里折下来。”斯特兰奇一面把鲜花插进玻璃瓶，一面说，“说是能让你很快病好。”

“啊，她可真是个顶好的人。”托尼靠在床头上，仔细瞧着新鲜妍丽的花。

斯特兰奇捉住托尼的手轻轻吻了一下，又问他：“点心你现在要吃吗？我看你好像很困。”

托尼又坐起来了一点，眼睛雾蒙蒙的却掩不住亮光。“我要吃。我已经闻到丁香和肉桂的味道了；如果不尝上一尝，我一定睡不着觉。”

斯特兰奇叹了口气，帮他拆开纸盒，把蛋糕拿了出来。托尼略显急迫地把那块蛋糕接了过去，拿起叉子开始挖着吃。他吃了几口之后抬起头来，想起什么似的对斯特兰奇说：“你要吃吗？”

斯特兰奇看了他一会儿，想了想也拿起叉子，说：“那我也吃一点儿吧。”

苍白的日光从落地窗照进来，落在托尼凌乱柔软的头发上，和榛色的眼睛里。苹果丁香蛋糕芬芳甜蜜，斯特兰奇一边和托尼轮流挖着吃，一边不着边际地想着，_我愿意为他做任何事。_

托尼病情大好，已经是一礼拜以后的事了。感染比预想中稍微严重一些，不过还是用抗生素有效地镇压过去了。托尼病一好就急不可耐地要求重返博若莱，斯特兰奇规劝一番才勉强让他在纽约多留了两天。期间斯特兰奇多次前往“山羊”酒馆为他打包菜肴和点心，有时附赠一枝铃兰，有时矢车菊。

“老板娘的花园是不是要被你薅秃了？”托尼一面吃着柠檬蛋白挞，一面看着花色日渐丰富的瓶插说。

“那哪能呢，每天都会开出新的。”

“我们也得回礼才是。你觉得纽约有什么特产吗？”

“我不知道。洋基队围巾？”

“恐怕法国人对洋基队兴趣不大，”托尼夸张地唉声叹气，“这感觉真糟糕，一时竟然想不出什么拿得出手的东西。”

平心而论，这样的忧虑并非无中生有；博若莱人似乎什么也不缺。他们乐天知命，偶有抱怨，但大体上对自己的生活十分满意。博若莱人认为本大区生产最好喝的葡萄酒，最美味的食物，当然还有最难懂的方言（他们对此尤为骄傲）。他们在经济上固然不算十分富有，但最少也能自给自足，而对于来自巴黎和伦敦等“大城市”、每年一次前往乡下度假的都市亚健康人士，博若莱人抱有略带遗憾的真诚同情。

“神经过度紧张，总是在抱怨，总是在打电话，好像他们放下手机地球就有性命之虞似的。不过这不能怪他们，因为巴黎就是这样，除了紧张情绪和汽车尾气什么也不制造。伦敦也是一回事，更糟糕的是伦敦每天都是雨天，这导致伦敦来的游客嘴角总是下撇的，并且每个人都患有风湿。”博若莱本地人这么评论道，“纽约？纽约人来得比较少，不过想必也好不到哪里去。”

最终托尼和斯特兰奇在纽约某中古行挑中了一条可爱的手链作为回礼。托尼去付了钱；斯特兰奇不知道价格，因为价签和品牌标签都被揭走了，不过从商行老板眉开眼笑的神情来看，这应该是一笔颇为昂贵的交易。

“你觉得怎么样？”托尼朝斯特兰奇扬了扬手里的纸袋。

“有点俗气，但看得出来你尽力了。”

“让你夸一句怎么就这么难呢。”托尼哼了一声，但声音还是很轻快。

他们再次抵达博若莱的时候，被告知风土大会已经于三天前结束了。

“有点遗憾，不过我们还有垂直品鉴大会，对没参加过的人来说也一样有趣。”酒馆老板一面送上餐前面包，一面热情地提议道。

“垂直品鉴大会又是什么？”斯特兰奇问道。

“要说的话，垂直品鉴大会还更专业哩。同一款酒的不同年份，放在品鉴大会上由人盲品，最终评选出最好的酒款与年份。”“山羊”老板侃侃而谈，“品完美酒，还有小吃大会，就在镇中心广场举办，千万不能错过。”

“等等，”斯特兰奇有些疑惑，“博若莱新酒不是不能陈年吗？怎么还有不同年份的呢？”

“这是两码事，”老板耐心地解释道，“博若莱新酒产于大区南部，南部的黏土种植出的葡萄适于酿造鲜美的新酒，只能喝新鲜的。大区北部酿造的是村级和优等产区博若莱——这可不是新酒，大区北部都是花岗岩土，种出的葡萄又成熟又丰美。村级的博若莱，口感和香气都是不输勃艮第的；再往上到优等产区，那可是相当有陈年潜力的！”

“斯蒂芬，”托尼听了老板的蛊惑，捉住斯特兰奇的袖子，满怀期望地摇了摇，“我觉得我们不能错过这个。”

“那您一定不能错过垂直品鉴大会。运气好的话，还能喝到2010年份的风车磨坊，或2008年份的布鲁伊丘。”老板不吝推荐，对各个优等产区酒款如数家珍。

“好，我们今天就去吧。”托尼兴致勃勃地决定道。

“托尼，你身体刚好一些，不好喝太多酒的。”斯特兰奇叹了口气，摇了摇头道。

“只喝一点点。”托尼不情不愿地退让了。

“小酌一杯并不影响健康，相反，我看少量博若莱葡萄酒对病人恢复身体大有脾益。”“山羊”老板的经验之谈似乎是发自内心的；斯特兰奇并不赞同，但最终还是轻轻摇了摇头，又一次应允了托尼的要求。

“但您今天也去不了啦。得上午过来，不过也不必赶个大早。”老板为他们端上山羊奶酪和烤洋蓟，“今天的已经结束了，不过还会开上两天。”

他们沐浴在花园的阳光里享受了一顿饭，不知不觉时间便过去了两个小时。托尼脸上恢复了些血色，神情也快活了许多；博若莱似乎具有一种难以言说的魔力。过去的一周他几乎总是神色恹恹，这固然和身体上的病痛有关，但在纽约时情绪的氛围也是和现在截然不同的，好像总是蒙着一层灰白的雾。托尼尽量不会把低落的情绪表现出来，斯特兰奇知道他不想让自己难受，但托尼开心还是不开心他心里一直有数。他当然乐见托尼餍足而愉快的模样，在这种时候总忍不住多纵容他一些。

等他们吃完饭，老板娘从后厨出来，问他们吃得怎么样，并关切地问了托尼的病。

“我好多了，托您的福，”托尼笑着说，并把带来的纸袋递给老板娘，“这个送给您，一点小心意。谢谢您的花，非常漂亮。”

“您太客气了！”老板娘有些讶异地接过礼物，迟疑了一下还是拆开了包装，“这太美了，谢谢你们。我去打包一块栗蓉蛋糕，新烤出来的，您带回去尝尝吧。”

“奥莱莉，为什么我们没有栗蓉蛋糕？”邻桌几个上年纪的熟客叫着老板娘的名字，开玩笑地起哄道，“我们也要栗蓉蛋糕，还有玫瑰花！”

“去，一边去！”老板娘拿着抹布，叉腰叱道。酒馆内欢声笑语不断，食物和美酒的香气使人不由自主地飘飘然。斯特兰奇看着托尼蔓上些红晕的瘦削脸颊，一时间有些出神。这姑且算是计划的一部分，让他慢慢地不再那么瘦，身心都一点一点地好起来。那么，一点小酒，也算是无伤大雅。


	3. Chapter 3

那天晚上他们甚至没回纽约；托尼精神好了些，他们便沿着绿原旁的小道散了一会儿步，直到日薄西山。“山羊”酒馆老板的女儿在博若莱开了一间由葡萄园城堡改造的酒店，经过翻修之后颇具现代地中海风格，虽不算很大但相当精致可爱。他们索性在这里住了一晚，次日一早便前往镇中心的广场参加垂直品鉴大会。

周日的早晨广场上还没多少人，早起的人也大都在教堂里做礼拜。品鉴大会和小吃节其实开在一处，这会儿也是刚刚开张，由售票员在门口贩售门票和食品券。

“快点，快点，斯蒂芬，趁望弥撒的人还没出来。”托尼捉着斯特兰奇的袖子，不耐烦地催促道。

“你着什么急？这么多东西，还怕不够你吃吗。”斯特兰奇觉得有些好笑。

垂直品鉴大会通票30欧元一张，购票以后便可参与盲品，统共能喝到十数种酒款各个年份的博若莱酒。小吃节的各式各样食物则使用食品券兑换，所有菜肴统统2欧元一份。托尼和斯特兰奇在门口买好一大堆票券，便急不可耐地往里走。

会场里弥漫着各式各样食物的香味，烤面包、香辛料、肉类与奶酪的气息混在一起，各个摊位主人的吆喝声此起彼伏。托尼和斯特兰奇原本计划直奔盲品会场，但途中没禁住诱惑，在食物香味和外表的诱惑下购买了油炸生蚝菇、布里芝士派和玫瑰干香肠。

“不错的选择，”摊主一边往盒子里夹香肠一边对他们说，“你们买了垂直品鉴票吗？2011年份的朗格卢酒庄博若莱酒，配玫瑰干香肠再合适不过。再悄悄告诉你们一个秘密：斜对角的杜兰德小姐售卖的绵羊奶酪非常好吃，和花坊的博若莱酒是天作之合。”

托尼和斯特兰奇从善如流地前往杜兰德小姐处购买了绵羊奶酪。杜兰德小姐是一位生着雀斑、四肢健壮的农家姑娘，她利落地将绵羊奶酪涂在硬质面包上并撒上香料，并用难懂的方言向两位外国人解释了绵羊奶酪的品种。斯特兰奇似懂非懂地点点头，转而看向托尼，不出所料地发现对方和自己一样茫然。

他们端着玫瑰干香肠和绵羊奶酪进入盲品现场（油炸生蚝菇和布里芝士派已经在途中被吃得一干二净了），几位酒庄负责人热情地邀他们过来品酒。与会的酒款从普通博若莱酒、村庄级酒到优等产区酒不一而足，每个酒款呈现三个年份，由顾客盲品并进行打分，之后再由酒庄的工作人员揭晓酒款的年份。

托尼和斯特兰奇首先前往黑尼耶的朗格卢酒庄会场，酒庄的主人亲自为他们斟上三个年份的酒。事实证明，黑尼耶的朗格卢没有辜负美味的玫瑰干香肠；三个年份的成酒总体都很轻盈，爽脆清新的风格配上玫瑰香肠的丰富油脂，的确是味蕾的绝佳享受。细细品来，三个年份的酒各有些风味上的细微不同；酒庄主人将评分表递给他们，请托尼和斯特兰奇为酒款打分。

“你最喜欢哪一个？”托尼又闻了一下玻璃杯里的酒液，抬起头来问斯特兰奇。

“都不错，一定要选的话这一杯吧，”斯特兰奇用指甲敲了敲中间一个杯子，“酸度高一些，果味比较轻盈，精细一点……托尼，把杯子放下，你只能喝一口，我们说好了的。”

托尼悻悻地把杯子搁在一边，拿起笔给盲品打分。“我倒是喜欢这一个，”他指了指右边的一杯，“橡木桶味弱一些，梅子和覆盆子味更浓郁，配玫瑰香肠简直棒极了。”

“先生，您很有鉴赏力，”酒庄主人看着托尼给这一款打了最高分，笑着说道，“这是2011年份的朗格卢，种植的葡萄藤有70年藤龄了。我们的这个年份曾经获得大红虾三杯奖。”

托尼朝斯特兰奇挑挑眉毛：“听见没有？说我很有鉴赏力。”

斯特兰奇不以为然地哼了一声。“各花入各眼，又没什么大不了的。”

他们接着往里走。“花坊”酒如其名，这也许是博若莱十大优等园中最千娇百媚的酒款。浅宝石红色的酒液散发着细腻飘逸的玫瑰花瓣气息，丰沛的花果味使得“花坊”入口柔滑，气韵生动。此时的日头高了些，光透过密密的树叶洒落下来，在托尼的脸颊上、眼睛里雀跃地跳。斯特兰奇看着他，一时间有些出神。或许是美酒使人心思飘飘然；但那一瞬间似乎的确是阳光满地、花影细碎的迷人意境。

“看什么呢？”

托尼转过头来，拿着酒杯在斯特兰奇眼前晃晃。他眼里闪耀着卧病期间很少能看见的灵动生机，整个人都像是发着光。斯特兰奇笑了笑，轻声道：“你很好看。”

“是吗？”托尼低着头道，“我还觉得我没以前好看了呢。”

斯特兰奇摇摇头说：“没有的事。”

他当然知道托尼一直很注重自己的外貌，也知道他受伤之后憔悴了许多。托尼养伤期间亦勤于修理自己的胡须和头发，病势很沉重的那段时间斯特兰奇也有帮他打理。他天生是很英俊的，只是久医难愈的重伤使他消瘦虚弱了许多，最严重的时候几乎可算是形销骨立了，那时自然是跟好看扯不上什么关系。斯特兰奇忧虑他病情，那会儿满心只想着怎么让他活命，也没什么闲工夫注意他的容貌。这几个月托尼病情见好，脸上血色回复了一些，也没有那么瘦得可怕了，只是鬓边白发多了一些。因为久病，他周身难免蒙着一层苍白的阴翳，也不像原来那样泛着健康的蜜色。他的眼睛照例还是澄澈美丽的；斯特兰奇和他相处日久，倒不怎么在意他容貌如何，只是经常仍会为那双眼睛而目眩神迷。

“好吧，不管你是不是在安慰我，都谢谢你了，斯蒂芬。”托尼搭上斯特兰奇的肩膀，忍俊不禁道。

周围酒香四溢，风里也带着醺然的花果香气，端的是酒不醉、人自醉。斯特兰奇看着托尼因饮酒而捎上些血色的面颊，忽然间很想吻他。周围人声鼎沸，熙来攘往，斯特兰奇最终只是轻轻握住托尼的手。

“干什么？”托尼笑着看着他。

斯特兰奇不答，只是伸手捻了托尼嘴角的奶酪渣。托尼低下头舔了舔嘴角，问他：“还有吗？”

“好了，”斯特兰奇说，“这么好吃吗？”

“很好吃，配‘花坊’更好，”托尼舔干净最后一点绵羊奶酪，“哎呀，一不小心全被我吃了，连你的份一道。”

斯特兰奇甚至连假装生气都不想，只是轻轻叹了口气说：“还要吃吗？我们再去买。”

托尼沉吟片刻说：“我还想再喝两杯。”

“我不想扫你的兴，托尼，但今天让你喝这么些已经是破例了，”斯特兰奇看着托尼的眼睛，轻声道，“我们可以买几瓶回去，等你身体好了慢慢喝。”

“好吧。”托尼最终不情不愿地同意了，二人回到小吃市场选购食物。

会场里现在热闹非凡，望完弥撒的村民也纷纷进来一饱口福。咸味烤鱼糕人气颇高，这会儿已经排上了队，隔着老远就能闻到鲜美喷香的味道。这道小吃严格说来来自离博若莱不远的美食之都里昂，做法是将白斑狗鱼打成鱼蓉后和圆面包一起烤，再配上海鲜酱，咸鲜的口味在博若莱也颇受追捧。各个摊位上的甜点也层出不穷，玫瑰色的杏仁挞看上去最为鲜艳可爱，不一会儿也卖得所剩无几了。裹满糖浆的杏仁馥郁芬芳，照斯特兰奇的口味来说是太甜了，不过托尼很是喜欢。猪肉烩菜汤看上去卖相普普通通，一个硕大的锅子里煮着黏黏乎乎、五颜六色翻腾的浓汤，但各式香料混合的气息实在是勾魂夺魄。事实证明把有限的胃容量留给这道小吃是明智的选择；肉类和蔬菜在迷迭香、罗勒和欧芹的绝妙调配下迸发出令人感动的美味。

他们又品尝了榛子奶油冰淇淋、鱼肉香肠、白葡萄酒炖肉和蔬菜烩饭，直到肚子实在是什么也装不下了。

“走吧，没用完的券留着明天再来。”斯特兰奇整理了一番剩下的2欧元券；剩得实在是不少，他们果然高估了自己的食量。

“还留着干嘛呀，明天再买就是了，”托尼把斯特兰奇手上的票券全拿来交到旁边的热饮摊上，然后提高了声音道：“请大家喝咖啡！”

村民们举杯祝他们生活愉快，托尼心满意足地和斯特兰奇离开了会场。

“斯蒂芬，我真高兴。”托尼捉着斯特兰奇的手，回过头来看着他。“你高兴吗？”

斯特兰奇看着他，他挚爱的那双眼睛正因微醺而闪闪发亮。

“我当然高兴。”他笑着说。

他们下午时回到“山羊”酒馆，却发现老板早早地便准备打烊，桌子已经收拾得七七八八。

“霜冻！”这是他们第一次在老板脸上看到忧虑的神情，“霜冻要来了。要是不做好防冻，葡萄藤准会被冻死。人手不够，我也得去田里帮忙。”

“天气挺暖的啊，怎么会有霜冻呢？”托尼抬眼望着春日的太阳。

“现在看着暖，马上就要冷了，”老板忧心忡忡地道，“最早今晚，最迟明天晚上——气温降得可快，到时候准会降到0度。”

“这都三月底了呀，”斯特兰奇也感到疑惑，“气温还会猛降？”

老板一边准备关门，一边摇摇头。“正是三月，霜冻来得最气势汹汹，而且总能打你个措手不及。前几年有一次，防冻做晚了，年轻的葡萄藤给冻死了个大半——唉，收成不好，葡萄酒质量也差，被压价压得有苦说不出。我再也不想经历一遍了，先生们。”

“霜冻每年都会有吗？”斯特兰奇问道。

“那哪能呢，”老板睁大了眼睛，“也就不到30年前，强风、霜冻，都少得可怜。这些年气候越来越不可测了，霜冻也快成新常态啦。”

托尼和斯特兰奇面面相觑。他们都在繁华都市长大，对农作物种植基本一无所知，关于农业自然灾害更是抓瞎。说是霜冻要来，他们也没什么具象化的感受，还道是暖风熏得游人醉。

“有什么能帮您的吗？”托尼问道。

“那不必啦，”老板这会儿倒是笑了起来，“多谢您的好意，但在种葡萄这块，你们城里人可不如咱乡下人有经验。往常的做法是拿烟熏，但今年来不及了；好在咱有先见之明，提前采购了防冻蜡烛。”

老板说着拿过一只大口袋，从里面掏出一个小桶那么大的蜡烛。蜡烛被极富想象力地贴上了“停止霜冻（StopGEL）”的标签，届时将会沿着葡萄藤一列列整齐排放。“山羊”酒馆的老板认为这些蜡烛产自匈牙利，而具有大陆性气候的产地更有助于抗击霜冻的冲击。

“您二位也早些回去吧。我估摸着，太阳一落山，气候就要开始凉了。”老板锁上酒馆的门，扛着一袋防冻蜡烛往外走。“如果要用晚饭，请告诉我的女儿玛莲娜，她会为你们安排。”

斯特兰奇看着老板离去的身影，捏了捏身边托尼的手。

“回去吧，天要凉了。”

托尼点点头，轻轻倚着斯特兰奇的身体。他毕竟还未完全康复；上午玩闹时挺有精神，这会儿也有些累了。斯特兰奇在角落里结好传送阵，和托尼一起回了酒店。

酒馆老板所料非虚，到了晚上，天气忽然就变冷了。白日里清朗的阳光退去了，空气里的凉意一下子变得很重，这是近年来经常造访博若莱的干冷的春天。托尼晚上有些头痛，斯特兰奇让他吃了药，早早地便去睡了。托尼睡了以后，斯特兰奇在窗边的椅子上坐下，往外面望便看到小货车拉来一箱一箱的“停止霜冻”蜡烛，再由果农一个一个地沿着葡萄藤摆放好。

斯特兰奇在窗边看了很久，直到上下眼皮也开始打架。他起身去洗漱，然后钻进被子，轻轻揽住托尼的身体。托尼仍然在睡着；运气好的话，他能好好睡一晚上，一夜没有噩梦和疼痛。

但半夜斯特兰奇被冻醒的时候，身边的床上是空的。他直起身子，浑浑噩噩地叫了一声托尼的名字，牙齿都在打着颤。黑暗的房间里有人低低地应了一声，斯特兰奇分辨得出那是托尼的声音。他打开床头灯，灯光饶是昏暗也让他一瞬间睁不开眼，过了好一会儿才分辨出椅子上那个蜷着的人形。

他起身拿起外套，浑身发抖地走到托尼身边。托尼倒是已经把衣服裹上了，只是身体仍然微微地发着抖，呼吸又浅又促。

“痛醒了吗？”斯特兰奇在他身边蹲下，握住他冰凉的指尖，“要不要药？”

托尼轻轻喘了口气，没答他的话，只是抬手碰了碰斯特兰奇的手肘说：“斯蒂芬，你看外面。”

斯特兰奇顺着他的眼睛往外看去，窗外是大片大片的葡萄园。“停止霜冻”蜡烛这会儿已经点亮了许多，橙色的光焰一点一点地布满了农田。还有更多的蜡烛在不断被点燃，像是星星一颗接一颗地亮起。

斯特兰奇站起来，轻轻按着托尼的肩膀，在窗边看了好一会儿。末了他偏过头，低头问托尼：“想下去看看吗？”

托尼转过头来，眼里有些讶异，有些期待，但最终还是敛了眉眼，抱着膝盖摇摇头说，“算了吧，我……我不下去了。”

斯特兰奇半蹲下身，目光仍落在托尼身上。“来吧，我背你，”他说，“我们下去看看。”

托尼迟疑着看了他一会儿，好像在确认他是不是在开玩笑。斯特兰奇见他犹豫，又说：“这个时间了，没人会看到。走吧，我也想去看看呢。”

托尼看着他，然后没忍住笑了。“好吧，”他慢慢起身，手臂攀上斯特兰奇的脖颈，“要是被人看见，你可得消除他的记忆。”

“行啦，这地方谁认识你啊。”斯特兰奇笑了一声，然后把托尼背了起来。

城堡改建的酒店没有电梯，他们就步行下了楼。托尼趴在斯特兰奇背上，少见地一句话也没有讲，只有温热的呼吸扑在斯特兰奇的颈子上。斯特兰奇背着他慢慢往前走，感觉到那突起的锁骨硌在他肩膀上，硌得他生疼。越靠近葡萄园，火光显得越亮，楼上看到的一个一个到小光点，靠近时便成了一团一团的火。他们最终在葡萄园的田埂边停下，斯特兰奇把托尼放到一张长椅上。夜晚的空气干冷清冽，但斯特兰奇还有些出汗，便站在托尼身边往葡萄园里看。

“好亮啊，”托尼紧了紧外套，眼睛直直地看着前面，“像要烧起来了一样。”

大片大片的葡萄园都被铺上了火，火光映得深蓝色的夜空也染上了橙色，像是天空和地面都将一齐被点燃。危险的、最具侵略性的火，现在成了葡萄园抵抗霜冻的良方；白天看起来说不出滑稽的“停止霜冻”蜡烛，这会儿并排着热烈地燃烧起来，迸发着旺盛的生命力。斯特兰奇望向托尼，橙红的火焰映在那双澈然的眼睛里，灼得斯特兰奇眼眶发烧。

“是啊，”斯特兰奇最终这么说，“要让天空也烧起来似的。”

博若莱的葡萄藤将会顽强地扛过这一次霜冻，田野里、山坳上的佳美葡萄会在夏末时节相继成熟，有的会被压入巨大的罐子里释出二氧化碳，被酿造成散发着梨形硬糖香气、鲜活动人的博若莱新酒；有的则会在橡木桶中陈年，成为精细丰美的优等产区佳酿。斯特兰奇不着边际地想着，等到11月的第三个星期四，他们一定要再度来到博若莱——新酒节上人们欢饮泼洒鲜甜美丽的紫红色液体，一定是相当动人的光景。斯特兰奇这么想着，握住托尼的手。

“等到11月份博若莱新酒节，我们再来这里吧。”他看着托尼的眼睛说。

“好啊，”托尼也望着他，眼里的火光在跳跃，“但在那之前，我们先想想明天用2欧元券买些什么吧。”

END.


End file.
